


Two Can Play That Game

by Bloodysyren



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Ivan Karelin, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 4





	Two Can Play That Game

Kotetsu was lifting free weights in the cool air of the workout room. He could see Nathan talking to Ivan, well, more cornering the young man and getting dangerously close to him. That igniting personality flaring towards Ivan just like his engulfing flames. Kotetsu could see a light pink blush on the young man’s cheeks as wafting snippets of their conversation floated over to his eager ears,

“Come on……haven’t you ever tried it?”

“Tried what?” Ivan said breathlessly with a blush.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Nathan said while he bench pressed heavy-looking weights as Ivan stretched beside him, “Your powers……” The tall cocoa-skinned man winked and there was that tantalizing blush again.

“I’ve never really thought about it like that.” Ivan said, glancing around the room to see who was watching them. Kotetsu looked away and pricked his ears up as Nathan continued,

“Do you have a preference, Honey?” The fire wielder continued, leaning closer to Ivan as he sat up and wiped down his body, sweaty from lifting weights.

“Do you mean like boys or girls?”

“That’s it, Sugar…..So, which one do you like more?” Nathan leaned closer, making Ivan blush,

“I’ve never really thought about that either. I’m not very…..good with people. I’d better get going, I have a meeting with my boss this afternoon.” Ivan slung his towel over his shoulder and waved goodbye to Nathan with a pink blush staining his cheeks. Kotetsu had to admit that the blonde was adorable when he blushed. If only he could get Barnaby to blush like that. Suddenly. an idea as powerful as a bolt of lightening rocked through Kotetsu’s brain. He stood up and walked briskly into the locker room, following the blonde fighter,

“Hey, Origami…..” Kotetsu called. Ivan turned and smiled as he approached, his towel draped around his shoulders,

“How’s it going, Kotetsu?”

“Fine, it’s going fine…..” Kotetsu scratched the back of his head, “Actually, I had a quick question….” Ivan glanced up at him with those startling blue eyes.

“I was wondering…..about your powers…….uh…..could you help me out with something……it‘s…..it‘s about Bunny…..”

Barnaby stripped off his t-shirt, tossing it in the hamper. He was tired. It had been a hard day of work, dealing with Kotetsu’s idiocy, multiple enemies, and ridiculously long fights. His muscles ached comfortably and he could feel all of that hard work buzzing in his entire body. He lay down in his chair and flopped an arm over his eyes. He didn’t want to deal with anyone tonight. The door to his room buzzed open and Kotetsu stepped in, standing there in just his loose black pants,

“Hey, Bunny, the shower in my room is broken, can I use yours?” Barnaby heaved a heavy sigh, but figured there was nothing he could do and didn’t want to argue about it anyway,

“Sure, whatever…” He gestured absentmindedly towards the bathroom and closed his eyes. He heard the water running, and Kotetsu humming softly to himself. Barnaby was drifting off to sleep again with the soothing sound of the water. He shifted slightly in a light sleep and felt large warm hands resting lightly on his shoulders, drifting down his bare chest. He cracked his eyes open and saw his partner’s gentle face looming over him, a seductive smile on his face. Barnaby rested his hand over his eyes,

“What are you doing, Kotetsu?”

“I’m helping you relax. I owe it to you anyway, after being such a jerk to you today at work.”

“Well, that’s nice I guess….” Barnaby relaxed a little bit even though his brain said it was kind of weird. He was too tired to care right now. He felt those strong warm fingers ghost down his chest, circling his nipples reverently, making him shiver. All of a sudden, the bathroom door whooshed open and Kotetsu was standing there with a towel loosely draped around his waist, drops of water sliding into the well-defined valleys of his chest, his flat stomach, the creases of his hips. Barnaby’s eyes got huge.

“Wasn’t this one of your deepest fantasies, Bunny?” Kotetsu whispered huskily, walking carefully towards his partner. Barnaby’s eyes became heavy-lidded as Kotetsu draped his arms around Barnaby’s shoulders, fingers sliding across his smooth flat stomach. Kotetsu let the towel slip from his grip as he knelt in front of Barnaby, removing his glasses and putting them on the small side table.

Barnaby’s brain was going a mile a minute. How was this possible? His mind wasn’t working at all as Kotetsu’s fingers pinched his nipples and squeezed between his legs all at once. His partner’s hands were everywhere and it made Barnaby feel so good that he stopped questioning it and just relaxed against the wave of pleasure that was threatening to overwhelm him.

Kotetsu’s lips wrapped around the shell of his ear and his fingers doubly worked on the clasp of Barnaby’s pants, sliding them over those carved marble hips. Barnaby let out a sigh of unrestrained pleasure as Kotetsu pinched his nipples again, making his cock jump in excitement,

“Can I?” The fighter asked as Barnaby opened his eyes heavily, glancing down as Kotetsu held him in a comfortably tight fist, stroking up and down slowly. Prejack glistened on the head as Kotetsu took Barnaby’s cock into his mouth. He dove deep, swallowing as far as his body would let him. Barnaby’s back arched, muscles at full attention as he felt the slick overpowering heat of Kotetsu’s mouth.

“Aaahhh!” Barnaby squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Kotetsu’s voice above him,

“Is it good?” He had forgotten about the situation he was in for a moment until those battle-roughened fingers scraped along his ribs, squeezing his nipples, rolling them between the pads of his finger and thumb. Barnaby squirmed. His body was so hot from the pleasure he thought he would burst. Kotetsu hovered on the edge of his vision.

“Have you had enough?” His partner said as Kotetsu released his dripping cock. Kotetsu went into the bathroom while the other one pulled Barnaby from the chair. The sticky sweaty pull on his sensitive skin made Barnaby get goose bumps. Kotetsu took his partner’s place as his twin returned with a bottle of lotion. The older fighter dragged Barnaby with him onto the chair. He straddled the soft leather cushion, positioned between Kotetsu’s legs. The other one took the spot behind Barnaby.

“You know what to do, right?” Kotetsu poured some lotion into Barnaby’s palm and he mechanically rubbed his fingers along the inviting cleft of Kotetsu’s ass. The man below him closed his eyes in anticipation and excitement, flinching slightly as Barnaby pushed his fingers in a little, feeling the inviting warmth of Kotetsu’s body. The twin behind him poured some lotion on his fingers and ran them along the underside of Barnaby‘s body. He shuddered as he felt those fingers push against his entrance while those same fingers pinched his nipples and dug into the muscled hardness of his arms.

Kotetsu’s face was a mask of pleasure as Barnaby moved his fingers in and out, trying his best to prepare his partner. A gasp split the air as Barnaby felt Kotetsu’s fingers push past the untrained rings of muscle in his ass, scissoring and pumping. He could feel hot prejack leaking from the tip of his cock as he pushed his hips forward and back, watching it drip onto Kotetsu’s washboard stomach. Barnaby bit his lip and pulled his fingers from his partner’s body.

“I’m going in now….” Barnaby said with shaking breath. He had never dreamed anything like this could ever happen, but now he was here…..with Kotetsu…..he must be dreaming….But as he pushed smoothly into that rigid sculpted body he felt his own body invaded in just the same way. Searing pleasure shot through him like an electric shock as he rocked his hips forward and back. In front he felt the bombarding heat of Kotetsu’s body. He saw the expression of undeniable lust on his partner’s face. Barnaby gripped the edges of the chair for support as he pushed and pulled against it with all of his weight, forcing his hips back onto the other Kotetsu’s cock, that hard muscle pumping in and out of him slowly, building the pleasure he felt deep in his stomach.

Kotetsu nibbled on Barnaby’s throat and scraped his fingers down his thighs, across his stomach, twisted his nipples, squeezed the round globes of his ass and arched beneath him sensually as he pounded into him roughly from behind. Every sense was heightened by these sinful pleasures he had only seen in his dreams. A delicious moan slipped from between Barnaby’s lips and he closed his eyes, lost in the surging wave of sensations.

“You’re so cute, Bunny….” Kotetsu’s fingers dug into that golden mane and pulled, gnawing on Barnaby’s shoulder as a groan slipped from Barnaby’s throat. He felt Kotetsu’s cock slide almost all of the way out before he shoved his hips hard against Barnaby’s body, hearing him groan again.

“You’re so greedy…..It’s not enough, is it?” Barnaby’s eyes got wide as Kotetsu behind him pulled out slowly and helped Barnaby up. The twin stayed put as Kotetsu dug around in his duffel bag and pulled something long and thick from it. He smeared lotion on it and straddled the chair again, pushing the toy against his entrance as the other Kotetsu did the same. They squirmed together until the toy was trapped between them, shoved pleasurably deep, connecting them. Their legs twined around each other, pulling their bodies together, as one.

Kotetsu reclined against the curved foot of the chair as his twin slathered their cock with lotion holding them in a tight fist. Barnaby could only stare. His ass burned with the unforgotten pleasure of having Kotetsu inside him, but this? Was this going too far? His cock jerked in excitement, not caring what his brain thought. He warily stepped over the chair and stood with locked knees over the two of them. He slowly eased himself down, feeling the heads of their cocks brush along his asshole, sliding beneath his balls, igniting that flame of lust that had been kindled so long ago in his dreams. He pushed down with his weight, feeling the two of them breach his sensitive body. He pulled up for a moment in pain, glancing into Kotetsu’s gentle face,

“It’s ok, we’re here for you….don’t worry. You’re doing great, Bunny…” Kotetsu’s reassuring voice was all around him and he pushed down a little further, feeling his body stretch almost uncomfortably far to admit them both. A surprised gasp crackled in the still air as Barnaby took the plunge and slid all of the way down. He arched his back and let loose a sultry cry of pleasure,

“Oooooohhh!” Barnaby’s fingers closed around Kotetsu’s and the two identical men pushed their hips up into his body. Kotetsu squirmed and moaned as Barnaby pulled up and shifted his hips, sliding down a little easier this time. The toy wriggled inside them both and Barnaby’s body was swallowing them whole, a pulsing, quivering, tightening cavern of ecstasy. Kotetsu could hear himself moan as Barnaby started to move faster and faster. That sultry look on his face was driving Kotetsu and his twin over the edge.

“Bunny, touch yourself for me…..” Kotetsu panted. Barnaby didn’t need to be told twice as he wrapped his sweaty fingers around his dripping aching cock. He pumped himself up and down, and as both Kotetsu’s watched those icy eyes melted to a burning indigo blue. Barnaby’s gaze became heavy as he panted raggedly, legs pumping hard, feeling deliciously filled. Thinking about Kotetsu, that toy in his ass, connected to his twin, breathing hard and heavy, watching Barnaby slide up and down like some kind of cock slut. And he was….All of this stimulation was driving him insane.

Barnaby was pushed over the edge from pleasure and he felt himself coming hot over his bone-white knuckles, feeling Kotetsu doubly force himself as far as he could go, spurting that molten pleasure deep into the fighter’s shuddering body. Barnaby’s breath was forced from him in an orgasmic rush. He couldn’t stop his knees from shaking as he eased himself from Kotetsu’s dual rods and watched in awe as they moved together for a moment, that long toy moving inside as if it had a life of its own. They separated with a slick pull, a heady sigh escaping them simultaneously. Turning to Barnaby two pairs of golden flecked eyes stared down his naked body hungrily.

“Was it good, Bunny?”

“Are you satisfied?”

“Because we are, more than you could ever know….” Barnaby looked weakly from one to the other and his eyes flickered closed as he gracefully fainted dead away. Kotetsu looked to his twin and they picked up the fighter’s naked form and placed him reverently on the bed before gathering their things and stealthily making their way to the locker room. Ivan changed back to himself and leaned heavily against his locker door.

“Man, why did I EVER let you talk me into that, Kotetsu?”

“Because it was fun?” The fighter jabbed his friend in the ribs with a sultry grin.

“I guess…”

“What? Wasn’t it such a rush to get to see Bunny all worked up like that? And didn’t you like my ingenious plan to get him to ride both of us at the same time?” Ivan blushed scarlet.

“I think it’s safer just to talk with Nathan about embarrassing things than to get involved with you and your crazy ideas.”

“Hey! Don’t tell me you didn’t have fun….” Kotetsu smirked, “And if you didn’t have fun,” He rubbed Ivan in his palm gently, watching his friend’s cock stand at attention, “I’ll show you a good time….” Kotetsu nicked some lotion from his side bag and led Ivan into the showers.


End file.
